Nature
By Cheri Finch Introduction Nature is a series of poems by me, Cheri Finch, about God's great creation. Some are rhyming, some unrhyming. Enjoy! Nature Sun, shine bright, shine through the day, Of murky clouds and splotchy gray. Shine through the rain and through the snow, Shine bright when wind does harshly blow. Moon, pour forth a glowing stream, A spotlight and a humble gleam. Cry drops of light, of shining tears, To light the night for many years. Ocean waves, please carry me Across the wavy, green-blue sea. Show me the sun, show me the shore, Show me the fish, and show me more. Wind, caress the shaking tree, Help fly the little buzzing bee. Blow softly, blow with perfect grace, Upon each turning, shining face. Forest, stand with dignity Draped over each upstanding tree. Please, show us how you stretch so high, And let us climb, and touch the sky. Sky, the cover of our home, Please be a nice, protecting dome. You sit on earth through day and night, Your vibrant blue, extremely bright. Grass, be green, be green enough, To cheer one up when times are tough. Grow healthy, and grow very long, And sing your waving, grassy song. Clouds, roll by, all cotton white, But do not block sun’s yellow light. Be sparsely gathered in the sky, But please, don’t always keep us dry. Rain you’re from a gray rain cloud, When you pour down, don’t be too loud. Be quiet, but don’t stop your song, You never seem to sing it wrong. Nature, come and be with me, Let me see you, let me be free. I’ll watch God’s great creation sing, The sky, the grass, and everything. The Works of Your Hands These poems describe God's amazing work on our earth. The Works of Your Hands Beneath an endless sky of blue I witness wonders formed by you, The crashing waves of green and white, The waterfall’s unfailing might, The giant mountain’s majesty, And every poised and standing tree. You painted wonders, painted earth, You gave the universe her birth, You formed each hill with careful hand, You flattened valleys on the land. Behind a sunset’s golden tints, I see your perfect fingerprints, I feel the wonder come from you, Beneath an endless sky of blue. How How do you do it? How do you sculpt each mountain with precision, Then later form each tiny grass blade. How do you set the sun on it’s table, and slowly let it fall? You breath out puffy clouds, And then let them float and then disappear Into thin air. How do you do it? How do you give each bird their own song? How many songs do you know? We say we know many songs, But that is nothing compared to you. How do you raise the flowers from the ground, A tiny seed is all you need, Though you could do it with none, If you wished. How, God, do you do it? How did you form people? How did you take the soil, the dirt, And make the first human? With all perfect features toned just to perfection, How do you do it? Animals Animals are nice subjects to write about because it is easy to think of examples in real life. I have written a few rhyming poems about animals: Black-Capped Chickadee In the forest lives the Black-Capped Chickadee, With a small, black beak and downy feathers. He is agile and hops from tree to tree And is able to stand the coldest weather. If you go up north, you'll hear his call In places like Canada, Montana, and Maine. He'll stay up there from the winter to fall, And if you listen closely, he calls his name. Just watch this bird of gray, black, and white, As he hops off the tree and wings into flight. The Black Widow You dance on your slender fingers with grace, Leaping about with incredible ease, Constructing your beautiful, silvery place, In between arms of the ample oak tree. Your arms are quite thin but your body is strong, You are fixing your mind on your tedious charge, You never will quit it, no matter how long, Until your home is extended and large. The world is but a whimsical dream, You are far away from illusions of mind, You face reality with each seam, But a resting you will eventually find. Through the black night it glimmers and shines, As you make and weave your strings of glass, Interlocking the circles and lines, Miles above the salient grass. Hour upon hour, you toil away, Your creation takes the form of a net, You accomplish it at the break of day, Against the sun is your silhouette. The bugs will flee in fear and dread, For you are the spider of black and red. Call of the Embolotherium (The Embolotherium is a prehistoric, exctinct species who had a mournful, howling call) Across the plains of the USA, Where grass bobs like a great green sea, Beneath a sky of blue during day, Where you rarely spot a single tree. Clouds loom ahead in billowing puffs, Stretching for miles above the tall grass, Tattered and torn in broken-up fluffs, Sometimes combined in a lumbering mass. You hear a cry, a sad moan of grief, A steady and mournful tone filling the plain, When it pauses, you feel disbelief, But then it starts right up again. The cry of sadness fills the air, It surrounds you though it’s faint and small, You can’t find where it’s from, you don’t know where, But you know it’s the Embolotheirum’s call. What is it mourning? You do not know, But the cry is of sadness, you’re sure of it, And when it stops, you want to hear more, But you don’t even hear the tiniest bit. Maybe he mourned the life he had to face, Early in time his species became gone, Competing against death in a difficult race, But it’s all over, the race wasn’t won. Sometimes we still can hear his call, From a faraway time and space, Either booming loudly, or meek and small, But what does he mourn? The loss of the race. The Elephant Tusk All for a tusk of ebony, A curving horn, a sought-for prize, A deathly kill in someone’s eyes, Softened, unlike man’s hard heart. All for a sturdy, leather hide, A chase through jungle, spears are thrown, Brought off course, for wind has blown, The leather hide is put on hold. All for a cruel victory, Triumphant over guiltless life, With deadly tool, the metal knife, One of God’s creatures, Removed from the earth. Sun, Moon, and Stars The Sun, Moon, and have always been three of my favorite subjects to write about. I like to write about them as if they have personalities, and about the interaction between them and the rest of nature, and about the beauty that we get to witness as we see them each day. The Sun Have the dolphins visited the sun? The bright and yellow golden one, That floats on a white string of glass And burns, a flaming orange mass? Yes, dolphins know the sun for sure, Each time they jump, they know it more, They talk to it and sun talks back, Though heat from sun it deadly black. Have seagulls visited the sun? Well, flying is what gulls have done. Why, surely they’ve seen sun up close, From flying high, I do suppose. Their feathers don’t receive a scorch, Though sun has a deadly fire torch. Their feather’s fly quite strangely well, Though they’ve been where sun likes to dwell. Are fish acquainted with the sun? Well, knowing him they’ve not begun. They’ve seen his yellow shining rays Underwater many days, It shines through the water, a nice sight, Fish carefully watch sun’s sparkling light. Maybe they know him a bit, For watching his rays they will not quit. Sunlight Sunlight on the water Eventually fades away, When darkness has reached the corners of space, At the peak of the lighted day. With sunlight goes the energy, Beneath a far-off sea, Like an ember plunged into water or The sun gone behind a tree. A memory leaves with the sunlight, Sneaking past in a quiet way, Jumping over the sky right above a bird, Prone to come back another day. When the water flows differently, And the tides have changed their course, And the sun is back up and shining, And the sinner now feels some remorse, When sleep has changed people’s minds, And the moon has gone away, When the bird has begun her melody, Then you know it’s the start of the day. Sun's Silver Sister (A haiku) Sun’s silver sister, A lonely, turning white sphere, Crisp, but fading gray. Tender drop of snow, Life beyond the cloudy sky, A backdrop of stars. Swiftly gone and lost, Replaced by sun’s brighter dawn, She is forgotten. The earth has now turned, Made a small journey through space, The tides are moving. She creeps to the sky, She climbs to her regal throne, She is majesty. Silver Swan Like silver swan by foggy haze, The lithe moon shifts her gentle gaze. Her glow can penetrate the night As stars support her with their light. She always gyrates ’round the earth, As she’s been doing since her birth, When God formed her with careful hands To look upon the grassy lands, And oceans, deep, endless, and blue, That moon has known since she first flew. But sadly, when it’s dawned tomorrow, Moon will not disperse all sorrow, Evanescent is her light, It leaves when dawn is shining bright, Because there is another one Who burns more brightly, called the sun. Stars Stars twinkle, Shining with Persistent glow, Smiling at the Night sky, Lighting the dark, With starlight. Stars twinkle, Blazing spheres, Who live in The outer Space. With Bright flares, Of fire, Only blazing more. Stars twinkle, Singing their Song, As a star. Covered in Yellow and Orange fire, Lighting the way. The Calling Ocean As yet another of my favorite poetry subjects, the ocean is probably the thing in Nature I find most interest in. It can be terrifying and deadly, or calm and peaceful. The Calling Ocean The ocean beckons, She calls. The ocean beckons, A riptide Pulling me Away from Land. The ocean beckons, Frolicking waves Urging me To come for a Visit. Or perhaps for A stay, For life. The ocean beckons, The foamy surface of Blue-green water. Rising and falling, A wave. The ocean beckons. She calls. Whales and fish, Swimming together in A great crowd Of colors. Red, yellow, green, Blue. Fish skin, Also known as scales. Dolphins jump and Laugh, singing Songs of joy. Songs of the ocean. Because The ocean beckons. Ocean Waves A foggy haze rises up from the seas, Licking the surface like a finger of thread, It disintegrates at the touch of a breeze, A hill rises up a mile ahead. The hill comes forth with a watery sound, The sound of the wave flinging ocean spray, More waves rise up all around, The sun starts to rise at the beginning of day. The sky turns yellow then purplish hues, Reflecting such colors on the great big field, Atop the rolling ocean, exuberance brews, The colors soon brighten and darkness is sealed. The sea begins glistening with the start of the day, Colors are flashing with sunlight’s bright light, Beating the ocean with an extensive ray, The sun is high, and the sky is all bright. The golden sea sparkles with a great dancing swell, Joyously, carelessly flinging the spray, Beneath it the fish and whales happily dwell, Above it the sun shines all through the bright day. The Sound of the Ocean The sound of the ocean, the gray-green crash, Is loud and bold as a cymbal’s clash. The waves are singing, telling me, Of the great, ancient melody. The sound of the ocean, the rippling tide, Makes me want to sing inside. The pulling, pushing, shoving sound, Lures gulls and people to stay around. The sound of the ocean, the gurgling show, The something, someone I’ll always know, The song that will sing forever more, Is great delight to the listening shore. The sound of the ocean, the glistening grace, Shows me the water’s kind-looking face. Reveals the beauty of the enormous sea, The sound of the ocean is special to me. The sound of the ocean, the shining expanse, With harmonizing sky and her wondrous dance, While reflecting the sun’s yellow, brilliant light, Is an amazing, glorious sight. The sound of the ocean, from horizon to here, Is bright and amazingly crystal clear. The swirling whirlpool, the bright singing glow, The song that does ride on the tide’s racing flow. The Shining Sea What is the crinkled cloth of blue A moving silk made just for you, With fringe of white sewn just for me? The answer is the shining sea. What is this moving mass of joy, Pushed forth for every girl and boy, Pulled back for every ocean tree? The answer is the shining sea. What is this dancing, green-blue tide, Moved perfectly from deep inside, Yet joyfully and gladly free? The answer is the shining sea. I know your burst of gray-green foam, I know your shore and call it home, From you I know I’ll never flee, Oh, how I love you, shining sea! Aspects of Nature I've written all about nature, in so many different ways: Sense Nature Listen for the voice of seas When you race through the ocean breeze, When you splash through the ocean tide, When you watch for a seagull’s glide. Try to feel for wind’s soft hand As you run through the grassy land, As you look towards the bright blue sky, As you look for a way to fly. Watch out for the moon’s kind face As she stares down with humble grace, As she moves round us silently, As she finds joy in being free. Smell the joy that flowers bring, They bob their heads at everything, They dance with joy at clouds and sky, They’re cheerful up until they die. Seasons Sparkling cotton from the sky, Twirling down with grace and ease, Autumn finally heaves a sigh, Announces snow and dying trees. Evergreens are all around, Laden with the heavenly snow, Christmas is the reason they’re found, But sometimes they are left to grow. Jack Frost lazily falls asleep, Slowly, taking lots of time, The springtide rises, starts to creep, The flowering soon is at it’s prime. Rabbits hop and birds take wing, Freely soaring above flowers and grass, Fish swim and frogs quite happily sing, While lily pads float on the lake of glass. Flowers are all over the earth, The vibrant show of colors and song, They bob and dance in joyful mirth, But spring doesn’t ever last very long. Estival awakes with joy, Leaping again into the great world, Flinging out warmth for all to enjoy, The banner of song is being unfurled. The grass is green and sky is blue, Animals dance in a joyful verse, Summer performs, as the time is new, Trees swing and sway, and nature is diverse. Summer’s energy fades away, Her dress of the sun fades to fall’s different paint, Autumn comes forth without a delay, Spreading fall leaves, and summer is faint. Trees dump their leaves as the wind harshly blows, Sprinkling the ground with the red colored tile, The beauty shouts out and then easily shows, Fall loves to sing, and outstandingly smile. Cold is crawling just around the bend, Animals curl up and soon fall asleep, Everyone knows that Fall’s nearing it’s end, Then Winter comes in, with a slow, steady creep. Night Fireflies dance, powered by determination, To light up the sky, As day. Birds softly chirp, trying to find a song,In the black. The man on the moon watches closely, Surveying the dark scene Marveling at the beauty, Of the sleeping time, Where bats fly, Where stars twinkle, Of the time when the sun takes a break, Of night. A Sonnet on Nature How the sun’s bonnet glistens with joy Her bright, tilted face beaming to earth, Her sparkling eyes shining for each girl and boy, Her ecstatic face gleaming with mirth. How the flowers lean to the sky, Their heads gladly bobbing with each breath of air, Their pale green stems poised to watch the birds fly, Their petals arranged with perfect, crisp flair. How the blue, trembling ocean waters crash, The great, deadly waves showing beauty and might, Flinging white waters, a beautiful splash, Sending small ripples to tremulous fright. How Nature cries our great God’s deserving praise For all of our years and all of our days. Nature and Me I sympathize for the great oak tree, Battered by wind and rain and hail, Suffering under weather’s firm hand, Wondering what it’s life will come to. I sympathize for an ocean wave, On it’s back is a marching army A crashing army, dependant on him, A powerful army of water and wind. I sympathize for the elegant flower, Bent and longing for care and attention, Wondering if beauty will prevail Against violence’s cruelty. And yes, I sympathize for the thunderstorm, For he knows what it is to be Hated, avoided, unwanted, shunned, And all he can do is aimlessly wander. And yet I envy the snow’s children, The chickadee, the pine, and Winter himself, For when the white blanket is lifted, And the sun comes up, The sky is painted To look like Spring. Nature's Music The sun’s song is a rousing tune Of pale, blue skies and seas, Where earth rejoices happily Where all the darkness flees. The moon’s song is a mystery, A slow and quiet strain, Stories unfold with every note Of every refrain. The water’s song is loud and glad, A wonder-seeking quest, A chant of vast, uncharted land, Adventure at it’s best. The earth song is a rumbling piece That gives a wondrous shock, A rolling, deep, and beautiful Chant, melody, and rock. Nature's Symphony There’s beauty in the forest’s dance, Peace and serenity, Lithe branches shake and move about On each and every tree. There’s wonder in the sky’s loud sound, The mystifying sound, Swift-moving clouds and swirling wind, Adventure all around. There’s truth inside the grass’s wave, Straight-forward, honest, right, Unmoving, rooted in the ground, The opposite of flight. There’s kindness in the sun’s warm glow, Our shining, helping hand, A day and night continuum Above the sun-soaked land. Category:Catalog Category:Catalog Category:Catalog